And the List Goes On and On
by UniqueRosePetals12
Summary: With a new member on the team, the Powerpuff Girls dominate crime. But what happens when the Rowdyruff Boys return with a new member? What will happen when love will spark between the newcomers? What happens when one of the other boys starts falling? Will anything ever be the same in Townsville?
1. And the day is strange!

**Me: Hi! I'm UniqueRosePetals, and I'm new on Fan fiction so bear with my mistakes!**

**Blossom: Yeah, her writing is something to improve on…**

**Bubbles: Not to be mean but she is kinda right…**

**Buttercup: In other words, you suck at writing.**

**Me: Wow, tough crowd.**

**Dawn: C'mon guys, she isn't THAT bad. Is she?**

**Me: Okay, we're kinda off topic, someone do the disclaimer.**

**Bubbles: I'll do it! UniqueRosePetals does not own the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, or anything else. But she does own Dawn and Dare!**

**Me: And… Action!**

* * *

Ah, springtime, the birds singing, the flowers blooming, the children playing, and of course, the kicking of 50 foot monsters' butts. "Look what I can do guys!" Dawn exclaimed. She did a loop, her bright white streak trailing behind her. As she did more flips and tricks, Blossom grew more irritated. "Dawn, stop fooling around already, we have business to do!" Blossom yelled. Dawn frowned as she flew straight. Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Stick up the butt much?" Dawn giggled at Buttercup's statement.

Eyeing the upcoming monster, Blossom yelled out attacks for the group. "Girls, Loop-de-doop, Twirl and Swirl, and Eye of the Storm!" Blossom yelled. As they got into formation, and swirled, Dawn couldn't help but get distracted. She looked at the citizens of the town underneath her. They looked up in awe and envy, amazement and shock, and she smiled in pride. Dawn lazily observed the ground until she saw something strange.

She saw a boy with white hair and grey eyes. Grey eyes. There was nobody in the entire world with white hair and grey eyes except for her. She blinked in suprise, and when she looked down again, she couldn't find him; as if he wasn't there at all. She had no more time to fathom on this because Blossom then yelled "Dawn, now!" And flung Dawn towards the monster at full speed. After having a mini panic-attack, Dawn regained her composure and uppercut the monster just in time, sending it into the ocean.

As the group descended, Dawn studied the crowd again. She looked for anything particularly strange or out of place, to be more specific, grey eyes. Dawn searched for another minute or two, and gave up; she was clearly seeing things.

"Thank you Powerpuff Girls, you have saved our city, once again, from a terrible tragedy." the Mayor said, to which Dawn rolled her eyes; they got this whole spiel every time they did something for the city; whether it was stopping an apocalypse, to recycling. If you asked her, she thought it was very redundant. "…We are very grateful for your services…" the Mayor droned on. _Will he ever shut up?_ Dawn thought. Then she saw a sudden movement in the crowd. She darted her eyes to left and there he was, the boy with her eyes. She studied his features; he had the same hair, same mouth, same jawline, same everything. Dawn widened her eyes at this. She nudged Blossom, who looked quite irritated that her attention was being diverted.

"What?" Blossom whispered harshly. Dawn ignored the acrid response, "There's a boy, and he looks exactly like me." Blossom looked into the crowd, furrowing her eyebrows "Dawn, there's nobody out there like you, okay? Chill out." And with that, Blossom swiftly turned back to face the Mayor. _She's right, there's nobody else out there like me, I'm paranoid, I'm paranoid I'm paranoid _Dawn repeated. She looked where the boy was standing, and sure enough, there was nobody there. _Okay, my eyes are just playing tricks on me, Blossom was right, there's nobody there._ And with that, Dawn silently reassured herself of any fears, turned around, and faced the Mayor.

"It was like he wouldn't shut up!" Buttercup whined. "Buttercup, he was only trying to thank us. He just had a lot of words to use, that's all." Bubbles said. In truth Bubbles was bored too, but she put on her best happy face. There was an awkward silence, and Buttercup and Bubbles looked at Dawn, who usually had some kind input. Dawn looked like she was thinking. Hard. Blossom noticed her sisters' silence and turned around. She saw Buttercup and Bubbles staring at Dawn. "_What's wrong?"_ Blossom mouthed. "_I don't know. Why don't you try asking her?"_ Buttercup silently mouthed off. Blossom narrowed her eyes at Buttercup before she turned her attention to the white-haired girl "D-Dawn, is there something wrong?" Blossom asked. "Hm? Oh, uh, no, nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about how hungry I am. I haven't eaten since we left." Dawn said. Blossom studied her sister's expression. It seemed completely genuine. "Oh, okay. Just tell if anything's wrong." Blossom said. The group flew home in silence.

Blossom opened the door. "Hey girls! I saw you on TV! You really destroyed that monster out there! I'm just whipping up a quick dinner for you girls. It won't be ready for a while though, so go ahead and relax." The Professor said. He turned to the stove, and gasped. It had spontaneously burst into flames. "Ah! Blossom, help!" Blossom quickly flew over and gasped. When her lungs felt full, she slowly exhaled, a cold wind blowing onto the fire, smothering the flames. "Um, sorry girls, I burned your dinner," the Professor timidly stated, his hand rubbing the back of his head as he assessed the . "I'll have to head back to the store…" "Hey Professor, I could go to the store for you." Dawn said "I mean, you've worked hard enough, you deserve a break." "Okay, just be careful." The Professor gave Dawn some money, and sent her out the door.

Dawn read the grocery list, "Milk, bread, eggs, lettuce, yogurt, steak, ice cream, lima beans, flour, dog food…" Dawn raised an eyebrow. "What the heck, dog food?... We don't even have a dog..." Dawn walked into the supermarket. "Okay, now where does a girl get some dog food?"

After searching for some time, collecting ingredients all over the market, she finally walked out, grocery bags ordorning her arms. She heard felt her thoughts run back to the grey eyed boy. She couldn't help but wonder if he was connected to her somehow. Dawn suddenly fell onto the ground, groceries and all. "Agh! Hey, you just…" Dawn looked up and stopped in her tracks. It was the grey eyed boy, and he was staring at her. "You, y-y-you have grey eyes, just like me…" she said pointing at him. "I'm sorry let me help you." He quickly put her groceries back in their respective bags, helped her up, and ran into the store before Dawn could utter a single word. Dawn turned around and tried to find him, but the boy was gone. She sighed, jumped up, and flew home.

All through dinner, Dawn was silent. She was too busy thinking about him. She kept thinking about how much he resembled her. She couldn't stop wondering if they would ever meet again. No one bothered her at dinner; Bubbles had told everybody to leave her be, that sometimes people needed time alone. All through that night, only the grey eyed boy was in her head. And when she went to sleep that night, she prayed that she would meet him again.

**Me: Well, that's the first chapter, so… How'd you like it?**

**Blossom: It was okay…**

**Bubbles: Yeah, it was kinda short…**

**Buttercup: It stinks.**

**Dawn: You made me look like I'm obsessed with him!**

**Me: Well, you kinda are, anyway, please review! Your critique will help me! Hey! That rhymed! :)**

**Buttercup: You are the only person I know who gets excited when they rhyme.**

**Bubbles: Hey, that wasn't very nice. Is your heart made of ice? Hey, that rhymed too!**

**Bubbles and Me: Eeeeee! We can rhyme! :)**

**Buttercup: Make that two…**

**Blossom: Anyway… Review!**

**EDIT: Gosh, I didn't realize there were so many mistakes in this chapter. It makes me wonder what other kinds of mistakes I made... and stuff that I have to fix. It makes me tired just thinking about it =_=**


	2. Notebooks and contact lenses

**Me: Hey everyone… I'M BACK!**

**Buttercup: Creepy much?**

**Me: Hmph! Well anyway, I would like to thank the guest that reviewed my last chapter! It made me feel so happy they wanted me to post another chapter!**

**Blossom: That's great for your self-esteem!**

**Me: It sure is!**

**Buttercup: Yeah, you need a lot of it…**

**Bubbles: Excuse me for interrupting, but can we get to the story?**

**Me: Oh! Okay! Someone, disclaimer, now!**

**Blossom: I'll give it a try. UniqueRosePetals does not own the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, or anything else. But she does own Dawn and Dare!**

**Me: And… Action!**

* * *

"Wake up already!" Dare felt a punch in the face from Brick, stirring him out of his peaceful slumber. "Hurry up and get dressed, we got stuff to do." Brick huffed out of the dirty room, and slammed the door behind him. "I swear, that guy gets more aggravated each day." white-haired boy huffed as he rolled out of bed. Dare began to go on auto-pilot, slipping himself out of his pajamas and into his day clothes.

Dawn.

She was all that was on his mind ever since yesterday. Her sweet, melodious voice. Her cascading white hair. Her fair, flawless skin. And her eyes. Those deep, grey, captivating pools that could see deep enough into his very soul. And knowing that her eyes also belonged to him, quite frankly scared him a little. Dare sighed. He wished he could meet the one with those angelic features.

"What are ya doing in there? Hurry up already! We gotta leave!" Brick yelled while pounding on the door. This sent Dare back into reality as he rushed out of the room. "Let's go." Was all Brick said before turning around. "Where are we going?" Dare asked. Brick turned around, and Dare saw a smirk on his face. "You'll see."

* * *

"We're going shopping? Shopping?! You dragged us outta bed at seven in the morning to go shopping!?" Butch screetched. Sheesh, if Brick knew Butch was going to be this much of a pain, he would've left him at home. "Butch, we're not buying you your dresses, so don't get your panties in a twist. We're buying essentials needed for the plan. Now can you stop screaming? You're attracting attention." Brick turned around again. "Exactly what 'essentials' are you talking about?" Butched questioned. _Why couldn't Butch just shut up?_ "Disguises, moron." And Brick hastily ran away, the other boys at his heels.

Brick ran inside an optometrist's office, and sure enough the boys followed. Brick ran up to the counter. "May we please have some service?" Brick asked, surprisingly polite. "Why sure young man but," the assistant looked over her desk "where are your parents?" "We come here alone, ma'am." "Well in that case, please take a number and be seated. " Brick ripped a number from the stand and sat at a seat, his brothers close behind him. Brick would've asked his brothers to behave, until he saw Butch and Boomer already nudging each other, the latter already telling the other to stop. Brick sighed.

_This is gonna be a long wait._

* * *

Blossom sat up in her bed, the morning light showering her face. She yawned. She was still tired. Blossom couldn't sleep a wink; she was too busying worrying about Dawn. She was acting strange ever since they stopped that monster yesterday. She couldn't stop thinking about that conversation; _**"What?" Blossom whispered. "There's a boy, and he looks exactly like me." Blossom looked into the crowd "Dawn, there's nobody out there like you, okay? Chill out." And with that, Blossom swiftly turned back to face the Mayor. **_Maybe she should've listened to Dawn, instead of brushing it off so nonchalantly. _S__omeone that looks like her? _ Blossom thought, _that's impossible, there's nobody in the world with grey eyes, right? _Blossom's thinking was soon interrupted by the sound of her stomach. _Maybe I should eat something before I get in too deep_

Blossom slowly lifted herself out of bed, and shuffled to the door, and grabbed her bathrobe. Blossom opened the door and started down the stairs. She sat at the kitchen table.

Everyone was silent. Their eyes drooped and yawning seemed to be the only action anyone taking. "Good morning guys." Blossom winced. How could it be a good morning? Everyone looked like they hadn't slept a bit. "So, uh, how'd you guys sleep?" she mentally slapped herself for getting into that one. "Fine!" replied a surprisingly cheery voice. She turned around and saw Dawn smiling at her. Blossom looked back at the table, and saw perplexedlooks plastered across everyone's faces. The girl who looked like she was wallowing in her troubles last night had met the beautiful savior, slumber.

* * *

The only reason Dawn felt so good that morning was because her dreams had been invaded by the grey eyed boy, not that she was complaining. He was a mystery to her, and Dawn loved mysteries. He intrigued her. Dawn took her seat at the table and hummed a happy tune as she waited for the Professor to prepare their breakfast.

* * *

_Can this be any longer? _Brick thought. They had been there for half an hour. He twiddled his thumbs; he was getting impatient. "Number thirty-two? Number thirty-two please." Brick looked up and glanced at his card; number thirty-two. "Oh, uh, that's us." Brick said as his brothers and him were led to a back room. A tall, young, man in a white lab coat came in. "So, what do you need kids?" Brick gulped. He had to put this in a certain light, too much information, and the doctor could figure out his plan. Too little information and the doctor would get suspicious. "So, um, uh, me and my brothers we want some contacts and glasses and all that stuff. My brother here," he pointed at Butch "needs some brown contacts, and my brother here," he said pointing at Dare "Needs some green contacts." My brother here," he pointed at Boomer "Needs some glasses. But I actually just need some brown contacts." The doctor wrote all of this on his clipboard. "Okay! Should be done in a few minutes. Now I need a last name when I reference future appoints." The doctor said casually. This was a question Brick was preparing for "Our last name? Oh, it's Jojo."

"Okay! I'll have everything done in a minute, please go outside and pay the assistant." With that the doctor walked out the room, and left the boys by themselves. Brick sighed, it was over with. He walked out of the room and up to the assistant's desk again. Brick rummaged through his pocket and slapped down a couple of bills. "Keep the change." He said, and he walked back to his seat, the others following in hot pursuit. "Where'd you get all that money?"Butch asked. "The Rowdyruff way, of course." The 'Rowdyruff way' was breaking into the bank. "When did you have time to make a plan?" Butch asked. "A really long time, so try not to mess it up." Brick retorted. He had spent months coming up with the perfect plan, coming up will all kind of scenarios and walls to resolve and walk around. _There's no way this won't work._

* * *

As soon as the Professor set it in front of her, Dawn ferociously scarfed down her food, ignoring the disgusted stares coming from her family. She was on a mission, and she had to act quickly. As she finished her food, she sat up again, patted her mouth with a napkin and quickly proclaimed, "Hey! Thanks for the breakfast, Professor, well I'm goin' upstairs! Bye!" before speeding upstairs and slamming her door.

She quickly peeled her pajamas off; replacing them with a dark hoodie, sweatpants, and tennis shoes. She had to blend in. She pulled the hood over her long white hair and put sunglasses over her eyes; she couldn't have anyone recognize her. She grabbed a notebook and a pen and flew out the door. "Bye guys!" Dawn yelled "I'm goin' out for a little while, see you later!" and with that, Dawn flew out the door.

_Now, that's just strange, what's with all of Dawn's sudden mood swings?_ Blossom thought. She didn't know that everyone else was thinking the same thing. Blossom sipped her orange juice; suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore. "Uh, guys, I think I'm gonna go upstairs." "Us too." said her sisters. They all got up, thanked the Professor for breakfast, and lethargically walked out of the room, and upstairs. The Professor just sat there, confused at all the sudden changes in the atmosphere. "Was it the food?" he asked to no one. He sighed and began clearing the table.

* * *

"Okay, so Dawn thought she saw someone who looked like her, so what?" asked Buttercup. "C'mon Buttercup. Can't you just admit someone looking like Dawn is just a little weird?" Bubbles replied. "Not really. Has that girl ever heard of contact lenses?" Buttercup replied, uninterested. _Ugh, it was so hard to get Buttercup to listen to anything!_ "Why on earth would someone want grey eyes if they knew everyone would know it was fake?" Bubbles said, growing more frustrated. Blossom just sat back, and kept thinking to herself, ignoring the argument unraveling before her. _I just doesn't add up _Blossom thought _how can someone have grey eyes? Genetics? Mutations? What? _ Blossom racked her brain for an answer. Any answer. And usually, she wasn't so desperate. Blossom finally gave up and decided to do something productive. "I'm taking a shower." She said, walking right in the middle of the argument, inadvertently, interrupting it. Buttercup and Bubbles stared at her. "Has everyone in this house become depressed or something?" Buttercup asked. Unfortunately, no one answered her question as Bubbles walked out of the room too, leaving her alone. _What the heck is wrong with everybody?_

* * *

"These things are irritating my eye! Can I take them off now?" Whined Butch. "You can't, we still have one more stop to make." Brick said. "And where the heck would that be?" "Right here." Said Brick, unknowingly letting a smirk paint his face. "A wig shop? Why are we going into a wig shop?" asked Dare, he was quite curious; what did a wig shop have to do with Brick's plan? Brick didn't reply to his question, but instead opened the door and ushered the boys in. "Okay, I'm going to make this clear; pick something that isn't anything like you. Not even remotely similar. Now go." Brick said, and he turned around to find a wig. The other boys just stared at him. "Can someone explain this to me? I'm a little confused." Boomer said. "I guess we're supposedly to look at wigs." Dare answered, and went into the same direction Brick went, and the others followed. "This plan better be a good." Butch said, folding his arms.

* * *

Brick was looking in the men's wigs. He needed something short, something completely opposite from himself. He needed to be unrecognizable. But he didn't want to let go of his hair, it was like his asset, a descriptive term, and a part of him. But for the plan to work, he needed to push his personal feeling aside, and be completely devoted. Brick pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and kept searching.

* * *

"Where the heck am I going to find one boy in all of Townsville?" Dawn asked to no one in particular. "Where do boys like to go?" she asked herself. She walked aimlessly across Townsville, not entirely sure where she was going, and hoping destiny would lead the way. She found herself walking through the park. Dawn sat at a park bench. "This is hopeless, how am I going to find one person?" she asked. She heard laughing and applauding. She looked up and saw the skate park. "Boys love skateboarding! He could be in there!" Dawn ran to the gate and surveyed the park. She saw crowds of kids. She hovered above the ground a bit, trying to see over people's heads. She lowered her sunglasses a bit and used her super vision. She surveyed the crowd and tried to fish out the boy, but it seemed like he wasn't there. She sighed, lowered herself to the ground, and walked out the entrance gate. She sat down on the bench and whipped out the notebook. She wrote: '11 A.M. – Not at Skate Park'. She sighed, but got up and trekked again, kicking a rock as she walked along.

Dawn grew so occupied kicking the rock, that she suddenly felt a solid object crash into her (or did she crash into it? It honestly doesn't matter right now). As Dawn recovered from her small fall, she looked up to find a video game store in front of her.

"Boys like video games, right?" She opened the door and peeked inside. Then her eyes went as wide as saucers. There were endless shelves stacked with video games and gear. She slowly stepped inside, marveling at the sheer size of the emporium (getting quite a few weird looks from the customers inside). She was unknowingly gaping at the seemingly endless selection in front of her. She walked around for a bit, not only looking for the grey eyed boy, but marveling at the variety of options the store had. She actually picked up a couple of interesting games. "What the heck am I doing?" she scolded to herself, "I'm on a mission!" Dawn walked briskly out the door, quite annoyed with herself.

* * *

"I look completely ridiculous." Butch huffed. His nice spiked hair was covered with a brown wig, much to his dismay. "It's essential to the plan. So shut up." Brick retorted. He lifted his hand to run it across his hair, but realized his real hair was hidden too, under a spiked black wig. "I'm glad I don't have to wear a wig" Boomer said "it makes you look stupid." Butch heard the comment and spun around to punch Boomer, until he fell flat on his face. He saw a girl look up at him, though he couldn't see her eyes, they were covered with sunglasses. "Hey! Watch where you're going you little-" "I'm very sorry. Let me help you up." She interjected. She grabbed his wrist and yanked him up with ease, which confused Butch; she looked too frail to be that strong. "Well, again, I'm sorry, goodbye." And with that, the mysterious girl took off, with amazing speed. "Man, what's her problem?" Butch huffed as he brushed dirt off himself. He stared in the direction she went in, surprised that she had already dissapeared. "C'mon, hurry up!"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

"I have to pay more attention where I walk. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Dawn slapped herself on the head. She needed to pay more attention where she went. She was always bumping into people. As she ran, she pulled out her note and wrote: '11:35-Not in video game store'. She frowned. She still hadn't found him. Her stomach decided to interject. Dawn groaned and clutched her stomach; she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"Maybe I should take a lunch break."

* * *

Dawn checked her watch again; 12:15. She tapped her foot. "How long does it take to make a cheeseburger?" she muttered.

"Order number forty-three. Order number forty-three."

Dawn glanced at her receipt; number forty-three. "Finally." She muttered as she got up to get her food. As she sat down again and munched on her food, she reviewed her notes. "So he's not at the skate park, the video game store, the gardens, city central, the grocery store, the…" as she recited the list, she grew more depressed. He hadn't been anywhere she had looked. It was like he disappeared. She sighed. "Okay. This search is obviously going no where. I'm goin' home." She finally stated, much to her own dismay. It was hard work tracking people down; the police made it look _so_ easy.

She got up and walked home, lazily kicking a rock along the whole way. "Well today has been depressing." She said. She opened the door to her house. "Hey Dawn. The football game's on. Wanna watch?" asked Buttercup. Dawn looked at her; she was spawn across the couch lazily as if she'd been there all day (which was most likely the case, Buttercup wasn't really a busy person). "Uh, sure." Buttercup suddely grew suspicious; Dawn was always excited when a game came on, no matter what situation. As Buttercup hooted at the television screen, she kept an eye on Dawn. Her expression didn't change at all, in fact, she was expressionless. Buttercup turned off the TV. "What's wrong?" Buttercup bluntly asked, turning her full attention to Dawn.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me." Buttercup said. "You've been acting all moody since yesterday and I wanna know why."

"Oh! It's because um…" Dawn started, "I wanted this video game yesterday, but it sold out, and it's not in stores anymore. Yeah." Dawn lied. Buttercup rose an eyebrow; now she was_ sure_ something was up. Her excuse didn't sound real, but she decided to let it slide. "Okay, if you say so." Buttercup replied. "I'm gonna just get ready for bed, okay?" Dawn said. "Sure."Dawn tiptoed upstairs and shut the door silently behind her.

* * *

"So what's all this fuss about? Show us the master plan that our oh-so-great leader has devised." Butch snorted as he fell onto the couch. Brick simply rolled his eyes; Butch's attitude was something to improve on. "I have made a plan that will have the Powerpuff Girls begging for mercy." Brick said, as an evil grin appeared on his face. The other Rowdyruffs attention was soon on Brick.

* * *

"Gosh, I am so tired." Dawn said as she flopped onto her bed. She spent all day chasing a boy she would probably never see again. She sighed and turned her head to look at the clock. It read Eleven P.M. She groaned and pulled off her clothes. She couldn't stop thinking about how the boy could be anywhere. And as she put her head on her pillow, and closed her eyes, she knew her dreams would once again be filled with a certain grey-eyed boy.

* * *

**EDIT: I could've sworn I wrote an author's note for this chapter... *shrugs* Whatever, less work for me. Never realized the crap-ton of mistakes I wrote in this chapter; it took me at least thirty solid minutes to check all this! Well, at least it's done (and there aren't any more monster-sized paragraphs in there), and you can actually comprehend what I'm writing. (And now I feeling like I'm just rambling).**


	3. Silence Is Your Best Friend Right Now

**Me: Hi guys! It's me again! With another wonderful update for this wonderful story!**

**Buttercup: Is it opposite day?**

**Me: Ha! Buttercup, you are so funny!**

**Buttercup: Uh, what's wrong with her?**

**Blossom: It was Thanksgiving break, and she's excited. Again…**

**Bubbles: I love Thanksgiving! All that food…**

**Me: Well! We should all get to the story while I'm still alive! Disclaimer!**

**Bubbles: Your turn Buttercup!**

**Buttercup: What? Fine. UniqueRosePetals12 does not own the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, or anything else. But she does own Dawn and Dare. Happy?**

**Me: Sure am! And… Action!**

* * *

"How the heck are we supposed to get in?" asked Butch as he stood outside of two large doors, alongside his brothers. "Being the creation of an evil monkey genius has its perks." Said Brick, as he pulled a peculiar device out of his pocket. "You got something from that crazy monkey? What if it explodes?" asked Butch. "It won't, I fixed it myself." replied Brick, as he fumbled with the device. Butch rose an eyebrow.

"You can fix stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah." Brick replied, continuing to mess the remote control.

"So, what is it?" asked Butch.

"A portable teleportation device. Now huddle up, it has a short range." Brick ordered. As the four boys huddled together, there was a bright flash, and they all disappeared.

* * *

"Ha-ha yeah!" Buttercup exclaimed, as she gained the lead in a racing game. "What? You cheated!" Blossom shouted, while mashing the buttons on her controller. "No I didn't!" Buttercup retorted. While the two got into a playful argument, Dawn sat on the couch, almost oblivious to her surroundings. She was thinking, about why she couldn't find the grey eyed boy the other day. _It's not like he was on business_ Dawn thought _he's only a kid. Maybe he was new in town and is shy? _She thought, desperately searching for a conclusion. Dawn looked up, and saw Bubbles' room. _Maybe I should ask Bubbles_ Dawn thought _I'm sure she knows about stuff like this, she likes mystery novels_ Dawn quietly glided upstairs, careful not to disturb Buttercup or Blossom.

* * *

"Okay, so now what do we do now, genius?" Butch catechized. "Well, I need to break into a computer and retrieve some files. After I do, you guys have to go on a couple errands." Brick said, as he started walking. "I need to find the main office, there has to be a computer in there, so watch out if you notice it." Brick said, as he led them down almost endless hallways for what seemed like forever.

"Um, I think I see it." Said Boomer as he pointed at a door with the words 'Office' engraved in gold lettering. Brick grabbed the doorknob and pushed, but then fell on the floor. "Wow, smart move genius." Butch said as he started chuckling, as a chorus of laughter erupted from everyone, but Brick. "I thought the door was locked." Said Brick as he pushed himself off and the group and walked into the office. "Yeah, sure." Butch said, the rest still giggling as Brick parked himself in front of computer. He sat down and turned the computer on, the faint glow illuminating his face.

Brick waited until something popped up on the computer; 'Password'. Then Brick brought out another contraption from his pocket. "And what is _that_ thing?" Butch inquired. "It's a hacker machine. It allows me to hack into anything, with no password required." Brick said as he inserted the object into the USB port. A few seconds later, the desktop appeared on the screen. "Bingo." Brick whispered, a small grin creeping onto his face. Brick scanned the screen until he found what he was looking for. Brick smiled as he clicked on a folder that said, 'Student Files'. "Now, let's find you, Utoniums."

* * *

Dawn stood at Bubbles' door. She had her hand raised to knock, but was quite reluctant now. _What should I say?_ Dawn asked to herself. She knocked on the door _Looks like I'm winging it. _There was a faint 'come in' as Dawn pushed open the door to find Bubbles sitting at her desk, drawing a picture. "Hey Bubbles. What's up?" Dawn asked. Bubbles looked up from her picture "Not much, just drawing stuff." Bubbles replied. Dawn walked over to Bubbles desk and looked over her shoulder. There was a beautiful purple butterfly drawn on Bubbles' sketchpad. "That butterfly looks really pretty Bubbles." Dawn complimented. "Thanks, it'll look even better when I trace it." Bubbles replied. She then noticed her black pencil was missing. She got up started looking for her pencil. "Yeah um, I wanted to ask you a question." Dawn said. "I'm listening." Bubbles replied, her back facing Dawn.

Dawn sighed "So you read a lot of mystery novels, right?" Dawn asked

"Right." Bubbles answered.

"So you know stuff about missing people and evidence. Right?"

"Right."

"So, say that someone saw someone else twice one day, and the next day, they were gone. What do you think happened?" Dawn managed to gulp out.

Bubbles paused, and put a finger to her lip "Hm, maybe they didn't want to be found. Or maybe they were kidnapped. Why do you ask?"

Dawn gulped. "Oh, uh, I just read this book and it had that situation and I wanted to know what you thought." She lied.

"Oh, alright. Is that all?"

"Yeah. Well, uh, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Dawn tiptoed out of Bubbles' room. She gingerly closed the door while thinking about what Bubbles' said. _He doesn't want to be found? Why?_ She thought. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to her room, installed in deep thought.

* * *

"We've been standing here for five minutes! What the heck are ya doing?" Butch exclaimed. It was late, and Butch was getting cranky. "Entering ourselves into the computer. " Brick replied, his fingers tapping the keys as he spoke. "Uh, what's that have to do with anything?" Butch asked. "Like I told you, we're going to school, so I have to put ourselves into the computer." Brick replied, rather annoyed.

They sat in silence for another few moments. This time, Boomer was the one to break the silence. "So who are you putting into the computer, I mean you can't use our real names." "I'm putting in our aliases." Brick replied.

"Aliases? When did we get those?" Boomer asked. "Since I made them up."

There was another long silence.

"Care to tell us what they are?" Butch asked, rather impatiently.

Brick sighed. His brothers were getting quite annoying, and he was getting distracted. "Guys, can you just leave me alone, for two minutes? Please?" Brick pleaded. There was another silence between the boys, the only sounds being the ticking of a wall clock, and the keyboard Brick was typing on.

After what felt like forever, Brick sighed "Finally, I'm finished." Brick turned around in the chair and faced the group. "Your aliases." Brick began. "Boomer, you are Daniel. Butch, you are Alex. I, am Eli. And Dare. No offense, but because people don't know you, you can still be Dare." Dare curtly nodded his head. Brick handed them some papers. "Now, these have the Powerpuff Girls' classroom numbers on them. Go put yourselves on the rosters." Brick ordered as he started getting up and walking himself. "Meet up here when you are finished." Brick said, as he started walking off himself. Boomer had a worried look on his face. "Do we have to go alone?" he asked. "Well don't be a baby, it's just a hallway." Butch answered nonchalantly, as he too, was walking away. Dare and Boomer were only left. As a nod for a goodbye, both boys went in opposite directions.

* * *

Dawn sat on her bed. She was still thinking about what Bubbles had said. She just couldn't understand how someone would want to disappear like that. _Maybe they're a criminal_ she thought. _No,_ she thought _he doesn't even look like a criminal._ She sighed again, it was like every idea she had was always off, not quite right. _Maybe it was Bubbles' other theory. Maybe he was kidnapped! _ Dawn doubted that; there weren't many kidnappers in Townsville. _Maybe he's a night person. I'll just have to see. _Dawn thought. She walked to her door and cracked it open. She looked down the hallway, and downstairs. The lights were off, and that meant everyone was asleep. She put on some dark clothes and grabbed the notebook and pen from the other day. Then she did something she normally wouldn't do.

Dawn closed her eyes, and a white light surrounded her as she was gracefully lifted off the ground. Her fingers glowed and Dawn scrunched her eyes closer together as she exerted her energy to her hands, a white orb appearing. The orb became bigger, taking on the form of a small body. There was one final bright flash before it became normal again.

Dawn opened her eyes and saw herself staring right back at her. Dawn smirked. She made a perfect clone. "Okay," Dawn said in a hushed tone "I need you to go to sleep tonight. And if I'm not back in the morning, just go to school, okay?" The cloned nodded its head and climbed into her bed closing her eyes as she did so. Dawn opened her window and jumped into the sky. Even if it was a little cold, it was still beautiful. Dawn looked down at the flowers below, and saw them glowing in the full moon. She looked up at the stars scattered across the clear sky, twinkling softly. She sighed.

"I should do this more often."

* * *

Brick walked down the dark empty hallway, his footsteps being the only sound heard. "Where is that classroom? I've been walking for five minutes." Brick was looking at all the door numbers, he wasn't quite there, but he was getting closer. Brick looked at the paper; classroom C65. He kept looking at all the door numbers. He was growing more frustrated. "C59, C60, C61…" he mumbled until he reached classroom C65.

Brick pulled the teleportation device out of his pocket and pressed the little button, sending him on the other side of the door. He looked around. The room was big, and stocked with textbooks of all kinds. The desks sat in perfectly straight rows, the floor completely spotless. "Now where do they keep their records?"

* * *

Dawn landed on the group with the quiet tapping of her foot. She had just done an aerial survey of Townsville. She hadn't found him. "Maybe I should start walking." Dawn suggested to herself, as she roamed the dark streets. The deeper she got into Townsville, the shadier it got. Suspicious predators littered the street, eyeing her smugly. _There's nothing to be afraid of._ Dawn thought. _You're Dawn Utonium, a brave girl. And a Powerpuff Girl too!_ Her reassuring thoughts caused her to fall to the ground. _I gotta stop bumping into people…_ Dawn thought. As Dawn lifted her head to apologize to the stranger. She gasped.

In front of her were five figures, not that that's what scared her. She was shocked at their complexions; their skin was a nauseating, sickly green color. "Well hey cutie. What are ya doin' here out on the streets instead of back at our place?" asked one of group members. Dawn recognized the speaker's voice. It was Ace's. Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. _It's only the Ganggreen, okay, nothin' to worry 'bout. _Dawn thought. "No, uh, I should be uh, goin' my own way actually." Dawn managed to choke out. "No, you're supposed to be goin' wit' us." Ace demanded as he lunged at Dawn. This surprised Dawn, but only for a second. Dawn leapt off the group and punched Ace square in the face, knocking him onto his back. He groaned as he sat up again, but recovered quickly, getting a running start (Dawn had punched him pretty hard, sending him quite a ways back), before sending a fist straight into her stomach. Dawn merely coughed at the punch, then smiled sadistically at Ace. "Is that the best you got?" she taunted, before she took his wrist (which was still on her stomach), and pulled it swiftly behind his own back. With his stomach open, she sent a barrade of punches into the gap, making the green boy howl in pain. When she felt the punishment was enough, Dawn dropped the teenage boy onto the ground, before kicking him back to the rest of his gang.

"Any of you wanna piece of me?" Dawn asked the rest of the Ganggreen members. Dawn took their silence as a 'no'.

"Don't go preying on innocent girls. Or else it's my business." Dawn stated, quict sharply. The Ganggreen Gang simply nodded their heads (albeit reluctantly, seeing as they were submissing to a 'little girl'), and dragged their unconscious leader, into the shadows. Dawn looked at the streets, everyone was looking at her. Dawn turned towards the onlookers "Same thing goes for all of you." She said to them "Mess with me, and you'll end up like him." Dawn threatened. Every person on the street nodded their heads, impressed by her bold act. She scoffed and continued walking down the streets. She turned her head and found herself alone. Dawn released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "That was a close one." She said to no one in particular "I hope they didn't recognize me." Dawn worried. She suddenly yawned. "What time is it?" Dawn asked, just now noticing how tired she was. She lifted her wrist and checked her watch. "One o'clock in the morning?" Dawn asked, quite surprised. "Maybe I should turn in for tonight. And try again tomorrow or somethin'." Dawn stated as she started floating into the sky.

With one final push, Dawn rocketed back to her home, her white streak lazily trailing behind her.

* * *

Brick looked at the roster on the computer, he had to break through many firewalls **(Okay, break from the story; I'm not good with computers, so forgive me for using the wrong names for stuff, okay? And… Resume!) **to get into the computer. _Why does a school need so much protection? _He was looking for the place for the name "Jojo" when he stumbled across Blossom's name. Out of curiosity, he clicked on her name, and a picture of her popped up. Brick widened his eyes; he couldn't believe that the girl was Blossom. She wasn't the five year old he had fought, she was a teenager. Brick shook himself out of his trance. Sure Blossom was beautiful, but he needed to stick to the mission. That was all that mattered right now. As soon as Brick finished on the computer, he went back to meet his brothers.

When Brick got to the main office, his brothers were already there, and already bored. "You finished now, slowpoke? Heck, I'm not the one with the gadgets and I got finished first! What took you so long?" Butch asked. "There were a bunch of firewalls." **(Again, I apologize)** Brick retorted hastily.

"Can we just leave? I'm kinda tired." Boomer asked, rather nervous. "Sure let's go, I'm kinda tired myself." Brick answered. Brick pulled out the teleportation device and tapped the button. Before they knew it, there were outside again. "C'mon, let's go home." Brick said, as he flew into the air, with his brothers right behind him, leaving an assortment of colors trailing behind them.

* * *

"Okay, I gotta do this right." Dawn said. She had just flown back into her room and had -hopefully- not disturbed her family. Dawn gently shook her clone. It opened its eyes. "Return to me." Dawn said, as she opened her arms, and the illuminated orb appeared again. The clone got up and walked to the orb like a moth to a lamppost. The clone touched the orb and it's body instantly began to glow with the contact. It's body shrank until it became of the orb, and the light disappeared. Dawn climbed into bed. "Gosh… I am so tired…" Dawn managed to mutter, before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Me: I'm finally finished! This took me so long!**

**Bubbles: Hey, this chapter isn't that bad!**

**Blossom: Yeah. It's a huge improvement.**

**Buttercup: It's okay.**

**Brick: Sure. It's good.**

**Blossom: Huh? What're you doing here?**

**Butch: Flew in from Townsville. Got jetlag though…**

**Me: Jetlag? You can fly! And it only took you five minutes.**

**Bubbles: Hey! So before there's a fight or something, please review!**

**EDIT: Wow, that chapter felt like forever! I extended the fight scene (it was only one punch before, how lame XD), so hopefully it was better. It seems I can't end a chapter without Dawn going to bed, huh? XD Yeah... I'm insane.**


	4. The New Kid At School

**Me: Hey! We're back, and I have nothing funny to say!**

**Blossom: Really, you've run out of jokes?**

**Bubbles: Sad, so, so, sad.**

**Butch: Can we all just get started with the story already!**

**Me: Well, now, because you suggested it, you get to do the disclaimer! **

**Butch: What?**

**Buttercup: Don't worry, same thing happens to me all the time.**

**Me: Disclaimer, Helloooooo.**

**Butch: *mutters something not-so-nice* UniqueRosePetals12 does not own the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, or anything else. But she does own Dawn and Dare. Okay? Done.**

**Me: Why thank you! And… Action!**

* * *

Dare gulped. He never really was comfortable in places with lots of hallways; too confusing. So this was torture. The school looked much nicer in the daylight though, and added a more comfortable feeling into the mixture. Dare yawned. He barely had any time to sleep. Brick kept them up all night sneaking around the school and with his plans to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Dare sat down beside his brothers and tapped his foot on the linoleum floor, the sound echoing. As he sat he tried to distract himself, but the continuous ticking of the clock disturbed him. He drummed his fingers on his thigh. He could hear the muffled voices of the teachers as they discussed what to do with them. He was getting more nervous by the second.

"You nervous?" Boomer asked Dare. Dare turned his head to look at his brother. Dare nodded his head vigorously in response. "Me too, it's the first time any of us has seen the Powerpuff Girls in a long time. And you've never met them. It's okay though, I'm sure you can make a good impression." Boomer smiled reassuringly. Dare liked the optimistic personality of his blonde-haired brother, but all Dare could really think about was Brick's master plan.

_**-Flash Back-**_

"_**I have made a plan that will have the Powerpuff Girls begging for mercy." Brick said, as an evil grin appeared on his face. We all sat with widened eyes and gaping jaws. Butch was first to speak. **_

"_**You have a plan that will have them begging for mercy? They beat us four times. Four times! Your plan is going to fail." Brick continued smirking. "Oh yeah? My plan will get into their heads and make them mentally break down. And unable to fight. Ever tried fighting when you were upset? When your emotions clouded your thoughts and you lost? Yeah, the Powerpuffs will lose every battle if my plan succeeds." We all continued staring.**_

"_**Really?" Boomer asked hopefully.**_

"_**Really." Brick replied.**_

"_**Now, step one, we got to school-" "Wait, wait, wait, school?" Butch interjected "Why do we have to go to school?" "Because, the Powerpuffs are there, now let me finish. Step one, we go to school, step two, we become their friends, step three, we become their boyfriends, and step four, we say we will kill the ones they love most, unless they surrender." Brick said. Everyone absorbed the information. "When will we start this plan?" Dare asked. "Tonight, so go to bed. We'll be up all night." Brick ordered as he ran to his room. "I'm not gonna be that green Puff's lover. That's disgusting." Butch snorted. "Yeah, but, in the end, you do get to crush her." Boomer said, reassuring his brother as he pat his back. Butch smiled. "Okay. Goodnight." Butch said as he walked into his room.**_

_**-Flash Forward- (Gosh that sounds lame XD)**_

Dare smiled. He would finally get to meet Dawn. In truth, Dare really did not want to hurt Dawn -or any of her sisters- but he had to listen to Brick. He was their leader. Dare sighed; he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Dare Jojo?" a voice said, startling Dare. He looked up and saw a young woman smiling at him "Hello. I'm Ms. Bleu, I'll be walking you down to your classroom." She said.

Dare glanced at his brothers. _"Go with her." _ Brick mouthed.

Dare nodded his head and followed the teacher down the long narrow hallways. They walked in silence, Ms. Bleu smiling at him every once in a while. Then, they stopped at a doorway. Dawn's classroom doorway. "Okay, I know you're a little scared" Ms. Bleu said "but all the kids in this class are very kind, you have nothing to worry about." Dare only nodded his head. Ms. Blue pushed open the doorway and Dare could feel the eyes of his new classmates staring at him. Dare didn't care, he'd been stared at many times before, due to his interesting eye color.

"Oh! Class, I forgot to tell you sooner but, we have a new student. Now, tell us your name please." Said an older looking woman, probably their teacher. "I'm Dare, Dare Jojo." Dare replied. Just then, there was a chorus of sighs, coming from just about every girl in the classroom. Dare rolled his eyes. All these girls were acting quite stupid, and he just hoped Dawn wasn't like that. "Well, my name is Ms. Keane, and this is History class. You're welcome to sit anywhere you please." Said Ms. Keane.

Dare scanned the room and fortunately, there was an empty seat next to Dawn. Dare smiled and went to sit down, and there were more airy sighs. Dare rolled his eyes again and went to face the teacher, who was resuming her lecture of the Renaissance.

* * *

Dawn watched the clouds slowly drift by; she was too tired to care about whatever they were doing in class. Staying up until the wee hours of the morning looking for mysterious boys was _such_ a good idea to do before school. The only thing she could concentrate on while she was half asleep was that grey eyed boy. The fact that he looked at her was interesting. The fact that she couldn't even locate him was rather suspicious though. Questions like "Who is he?" and "Why is he here?" were always bouncing around her mind just waiting to be answered. If they ever could be, that is.

"Um, I think it's time for lunch." Said a voice that was strangely familiar. Dawn turned and saw a boy sitting next to her, while the other students were filing out of the classroom. "Who the heck are you?" she asked; she didn't recognize him. "I'm the new kid…" he replied, rather timidly. "We have a new kid?" she asked, quite confused. "Yeah, I got here, about half an hour ago. What were you staring at?" he asked, looking behind her. "Nothing really. I was just day-dreaming. What's your name?" she asked, she quite curious. "Dare, Dare Jones. Yours?" the boy hesitantly asked. "Dawn, Dawn Utonium."

Dawn looked at the boy a little closer and gasped. He looked sort of like the grey eyed boy. "Hey, um, can I ask you this?" Dawn asked "Sure." Replied the boy as he started walking away, his back facing her. "Do you happen to know anyone with, um, unusual eye color?" Dawn asked. The Dare froze mid-step. He turned his head slowly. "No, of course not, no one other than you." Dare answered, his voice wavering.

"Oh, okay, I was just wondering."

* * *

_She knows. She knows. She knows. She knows. _Was all Dare could think of as he walked to the cafeteria. His cover was going to be blown, and he just introduced himself. "Brick's gonna kill me. The plan's jeopardized already." Dare said, under his breath. He looked over at Dawn, who was walking slightly in front of him, leading him to the cafeteria. He looked at her long blonde hair that cascaded down her back, and swayed in rhythm with her hips.

"_Hello._" Purred someone.

Dare's train of thought crashed at the voice. He turned around to see a girl right behind him.

"I'm Princess Morebucks, richest girl in Townsville. And you are?" the girl inquired. The girl had red wavy hair that trailed down her back. Freckles dotted her face, and she was wearing (what looked to be) the skimpiest clothes allowed in school. "I'm Dare Jojo. Nice to meet you." Dare lied. He really didn't think it was all that nice. He wasn't really interested in her, but she was obviously pursued in him. It melted off her like her strong perfume. Her lust for him was quite obvious, but Dare wanted to see how much.

Dare tapped into his mind abilities and listened to her thoughts. _"He is so scrumptious. So sexy looking, so toned. He'd be a perfect addition to my collection. He'll be my key to being the most popular girl in school." _She thought, unaware that someone was listening in. _So she wants to use me? How kind._ Dare thought.

Dare heard a huff in front of him. Dare turned his head and saw Dawn rolling her eyes as she began speeding up. _She's getting away! I'm losing my chance! _ Dare thought. "Uh, it was nice to meet you and all but I gotta go. Bye." Dare hurriedly said, shaking Princess off of him before she could respond. He ran to catch up with Dawn, who was hastily walking away.

"Um, who was that?" Dare asked. "Her name's Princess, Princess Morebucks. And she's the most promiscuous girl in school. It's best if you keep away from her. Or you'll be on her list." Dawn said. _That must be the list Princess was thinking about. _"List? What list?" Dare pretended to ask. "Her list of boys who she has had seduced and wrapped around her finger. Disgusting, right?" Dawn said. Dare nodded his head vigorously in response. "Totally." Dare answered. The two struck up a conversation all the way to the lunchroom, and they were enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"Where did you live before you came to Townsville?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"What's your birth month?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Dawn took another bite from her sandwich, her eye twitching. Ever since they had sat down, Dare had been bombarded with questions, and she hadn't had a chance to talk to him _at all_. _All these girls are so annoying. _ Dawn thought _Can't they just let us eat our lunch in peace? _ Dawn almost chocked on her sandwich; she had just called the new guy and herself an 'us'. This meant that they were together. They had just met, and she was already territorial of Dare.

_I'm not developing feelings for him, am I? _Dawn asked herself. She looked over at Dare, who was sitting across from her; Dare was nonchalantly conversing with the girls surrounding him. They were laughing and talking and Dawn noticed that even though those girls practically forced themselves upon him, Dare was totally okay with it. Dawn marveled at his confident and relaxed nature. Dawn found herself sighing too.

"Um, excuse me, but, I would like to eat my lunch now." Dare timidly asked.

"Aw, we can't stay?" one girl asked

"I liked it here with you." Another one whined.

"Are you sure?" The girls pleaded.

"Yes, I'm quite sure, but that you for the company." Dare replied. The girls surrounding him sighed as they walked away and left. _I thought they'd never leave. _ Dare thought. "I thought they'd never leave." Someone said. Dare looked around and remembered Dawn was sitting across from him. "Yeah, quite frankly, they were getting annoying." Dare replied bluntly. Dawn widened her eyes "I thought guys loved having girls drool over them." Dare stated. "Well I guess I'm different." Dare replied, with a glint in his eye. "How else are you different?" Dawn asked, raising her eyebrow. But before Dare could answer, the bell rang. "Well, lunch is over, let's go to class." Dawn suggested.

"Sure." Dare replied.

* * *

_Maybe I could ask the police for a favor. _Dawn thought. _Nah, _Dawn replied to herself, _they'll think I'm crazy. Hey! Maybe I could ask the FBI!_ Dawn was still trying to find the grey eyed boy, although she knew the odds were practically impossible. _Why the heck can't I find him? Missing people in Townsville are always found, and there are almost no kidnappers. Why the heck can't I find him? _Dawn thought again. _It just doesn't add up. This doesn't make sense. Something strange is going on, and why do I have the feeling that the answer is right under my nose? _

"Hey." Someone said, interrupting her train of thought. Dawn turned to the person and scowled, until she realized it was Dare. "Whoa, whoa, don't bite!" Dare teased. "I'm sorry, what do you want?" Dawn asked. "Class was over, and you were still staring out the window." Dare stated. "Oh, well let's go." Dawn replied as she gathered her books and walked out the class with Dare, while the two were laughing and joking.

* * *

**Me: So! How did you guys like that one?**

**Dawn: I thought it was pretty cool.**

**Dare: Me too.**

**Blossom: Hey! We weren't even in it!**

**Brick: Neither were we!**

**Me: Ha, ha, funny right? Ha, ha, ha…**

**Buttercup: *scowling* You think this is funny? I'll show you funny!**

**Me: Okay, so before I get beaten, please review, I only have one review, and it's making me sad… **

**Buttercup: I'll show you sad!**

**Me: Bye guys! *runs away***

**Buttercup: Hey you get back here!**

**EDIT: That whole lunch scene made me think of Ouran High School Host Club! I don't even think I watched the anime yet when I wrote this...That's so weird...Yeah, I'm just being dramatic XD**


	5. School life, and Bus stops

**Me: Hey guys! Now, I would like to apologize for not updating this week. It's just, the ideas department has been kinda slow lately…**

** Buttercup: You weren't running out of ideas! You've been procrastinating this whole time!**

** Me: That AND I had so much make-up work!**

** Buttercup: Sure…**

** Brick: Now, being the responsible one here…**

** Blossom: Responsible?! You're the farthest one from it!**

** Brick: Like I said, being the responsible one here, it's up to me to do the disclaimer. UniqueRosePetals12 does not own the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, or anything else. But she does own Dawn and Dare. **

** Butch: Now let's do this!**

** Me: Hey that's my line! And… Action!**

* * *

Bubbles did a loop as she flew out the school. She just couldn't wait to tell her sisters how good a day it was at school; she had just met the only boy, who was sensitive, sweet, and was in touch with his feelings. And Daniel Jojo was the only one who fit that description. To Bubbles, he was her match made in heaven.

As Bubbles' pigtails twirled in the wind, she could only think of Daniel. Bubbles landed at her front door and pushed to door open excitedly. "Guys! I'm home!" Bubbles yelled. Then Bubbles remembered; all of her sisters had after school plans, and the Professor was still at work. Bubbles sighed. She was just fine with it.

Bubbles flew up to her room and closed the door. She walked over to a drawer and pulled open a small notebook with bubbles all over the cover. She pulled a shiny blue pen out of the binding and opened the diary to a blank page and proceeded in writing:

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today at school, there was a new kid in class. His name is Daniel Jojo. He's really interesting. He's so sweet and kind. He's not like the other boys I've known. He seems to genuinely care about me, even though I've only known him for a day! It's almost like, he's my perfect match. But the weird thing is, I feel like, I've seen him, no, actually, have known him before. This weird sense of déjà vu isn't going away either. I gotta get homework done, I'll write later. Bye!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Bubbles Utonium_

After she finished writing, Bubbles sighed at her entry; she was having a good luck streak, and it was another score for her. So far, she had received the last cup of chocolate pudding at school, aced her geometry test, got the last slice of blueberry pie; her personal favorite, had gotten straight A's (Bubbles' being stupid was just a myth), gotten a new statue dedicated to her (and her sisters, but that's not the point), and now a new boy at school who interested her.

Bubbles brought her book bag up to her knees and pulled out her assignment; a five page essay, due tomorrow. "Looks like I've got some work to do." Bubbles said, as she clicked her pen and began to furiously scribble on the paper.

* * *

"So, did you hear about that family that moved here today?" Robin asked her friend. "Yeah, one of 'em is in my class." Dawn answered, as she pulled books out of her locker, stuffing them in her bag. "Lucky! There aren't any in my class!" Robin whined. Dawn giggled; Robin, her best friend of three years, has been boy crazy ever since they entered high school. "So, what's his name?" Robin asked.

"Dare Jojo."

"Cute name! Where's he from?"

"Um, he said California."

"Cool! How old is he?"

"Uh, fourteen."

"He's as old as you! I think you guys should date! He sounds awesome!"

Dawn turned to face a beaming Robin. Dawn rolled her eyes. "You can't say I should date someone because of his name, where he lived, and how old he is." "Aw, that's the denial talking." Robin joked. Dawn chuckled; her friend could be too ridiculous sometimes. Dawn got up and closed her locker. "Wanna walk home together?" Dawn asked. "Sure!" Robin agreed.

As the two girls walked out of the school courtyard, they chatted about random events occurring during their day, although Dawn wasn't really paying attention; her thoughts were roaming to Dare and the grey eyed boy.

_They have to be connected somehow, when I asked Dare if anyone had unusual eyes, he answered a little too hastily. They looked similar, maybe they're related. Or maybe, Dare is protecting the grey eyed boy. What could it be...?_

"Dawn!"

Dawn flinched slightly at the sound of her name. She turned to face Robin, whose eyes were filled with curiosity, "What were you thinking about? You zoned out like, a block ago." Dawn shrugged her shoulders "I wasn't really thinking about anything…" Dawn answered, as a blush found its way to her cheeks. Dawn quickly lowered her head to hide her blush, but it was already too late, Robin's wondrous expression was replaced with her trademark grin, and her brown eyes gleamed.

"Oh, I know what you were thinking about." Robin coyly said.

"Oh yeah? Well then tell me." Dawn retorted, crossing her arms in a victory-like manner. Although she knew that Robin knew what she was thinking about, **(A/N: Sorry If I confused anybody with that last sentence! And… Resume!)** she just hoped Robin was just slightly denser than she anticipated. "You were thinking about Dare." Robin deadpanned; confidence clear in voice. Dawn sighed as the two walked up to her front porch. "Mention this to no one." Dawn demanded. Robin did a pretend salute "Yes Ma'am." She mocked. Dawn rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

"To anyone that can hear me, I'm home!" Dawn screamed. "That would be everyone in the world." Robin muttered.

Bubbles walked out of her room. "Oh, I thought you had your book club today. Did it get canceled?" Bubbles asked. "Yeah, apparently the president went on vacation and forgot to tell the vice president, who's going on a mission trip. So, in other words, no book club for a while." Dawn huffed. "Well I'm sorry Dawn. Oh, hey Robin! How have you been?" Bubbles asked, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"Fine, as always."

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, we're going up to my room to do homework, seeya later Bubbles." Dawn said as she began to walk up the stairs.

Bubbles' eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh! I wanted to tell you something that happened at school today! But I guess it can wait till the other girls get here." Bubbles said.

"Oh, Dawn has something to say too…" Robin murmured slyly, until she got a nudge in the ribs from Dawn. Bubbles giggled before retreating back into her room as Dawn and Robin entered Dawn's room.

"Can you believe how much homework Mr. Tone gave us? With that book report due, Ms. Keane's history report, Mr. Edgar's ten _million _pages of math homework, and having to study for that health test tomorrow, doesn't he think that a paper on the history of drama was a little too much?" Robin complained. Dawn nodded. It was true, the schoolwork was a workload, but education has its costs.

"Wanna pull an all-nighter?" Dawn suggested

"Sure, I'll call my mom."

Robin walked out of Dawn's room and went downstairs for the phone. After she left, Dawn had a thought; _Can she help me find the grey eyed boy?_

* * *

Dare decided to take the long way home after school, little did he know he was going to get lost along the way. He sighed; he was stuck walking, if he flew, he could risk being seen, and Brick would have a cow if he found out. Dare looked at his surroundings again, he was somewhere in the suburbs, which was pretty far off from the abandoned house he lived in.

To pass the time, Dare looked at the houses he passed; most were big and tall, with plenty of yard space. Most were decorated with rows of pretty flowers and plants. Other had lawn gnomes and flamingoes dotting their yard. All the houses looked well-built and sturdy, much to Dare's envy.

The RowdyRuff's house looked like a shack compared to those mansions; the windows were covered with dirt, their roof was weak and old, the paint was chipping of the walls, the furniture was old and baggy, and the floor was covered in soot. The complete opposite of someone's dream home.

Dare sighed, that's pretty much the best a criminal can get on short notice, and it was one of the nicer looking ones.

Dare continued kicking the rock he'd been kicking for the last mile, he was quite tired, but it was the only thing able to keep him occupied at the moment.

He sighed; he needed a bus if he was going to get home by sunset. He walked aimlessly for what felt like another half an hour, until he saw the thing that would save his tired feet; a bus stop.

With his strength magically appearing, he ran up to it and checked the scheduled. The next bus would get there in fifteen minutes. Dare sighed, but at least it was better than nothing. He sat at the bench next to the sign and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Maybe I should take a nap." Dare said as he began to doze off. Lightly snoring in his sleep.

* * *

"That was a great shot you made back there Buttercup! I wish I could do that!" Buttercup's best friend, Brooke exclaimed. They were walking out school's court yard, on their way home. "Oh, it was nothing. In fact I was getting a little tired." Buttercup replied.

"You're the best player on the soccer team. I wish I was that good…" Brooke trailed on.

"Stop being so modest, you're pretty good. I'm sure you'll get a scholarship with your skills." Buttercup reassured.

"Yeah, thanks… Oh! My turn's here. Seeya tomorrow, Buttercup!" Brooke said as she ran down a street and left Buttercup alone.

_Practice was hard today, but at least I got to see the new guy again, what was his name? Alex? Yeah! He said he likes sports, maybe he should join a team or something. We could see each other a lot more…_ Buttercup abruptly stopped walking. "I want to see him again? What's wrong with me?" she screamed at herself. "I just need to get home, I'm tired. Yeah, that's it..." Buttercup said as she jumped into the air and flew off, her green streak trailing behind her.

_I can't possibly like that jerk,_ Buttercup thought _He acted like an idiot the moment I met him. Maybe that's the reason I want to be close to him, so I can clean up his attitude. _She thought as she chuckled at herself, as the wind brushed her cheeks, and her chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh.

"I am good."

* * *

"Why is this homework so hard?" Robin said as she began pulling her hair; an old habit of hers. "You really didn't expect the homework to be that easy, right?" Dawn replied.

"I'm just sayin' would it kill to have math without so many letters? This probably counts as English homework now!"

Dawn looked at her problem; it was hard, but not as difficult as what Dawn was getting ready to say.

"Hey Robin."

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

Robin turned to face Dawn, and when she saw the sincerity in Dawn's eyes, she paid attention. "A couple of days ago, when that monster attacked," Dawn began, "when the Mayor thanked us, I saw a boy, who looked like me. Exactly like me." Dawn said.

"Exactly like you? That's impossible!"

"That's what Blossom said, but I know he's out there somewhere, and I know I'm not crazy! And you're gonna help me."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'help you'?"

Dawn sighed; Robin just wasn't getting it yet. "I mean, you're gonna help me look for him!"

Robin raised her eyebrow higher, "I am?"

"Yes, you are!"

"Okay, when?"

"Tomorrow, after school. We need disguises too. We meet at the front doors at three o'clock sharp."

"You sure planned this out."

Dawn smirked at Robin "I sure did."

* * *

"Hey! Are you gonna get on or just sleep there?"

Dare stirred out of his light slumber.

"Huh?"

An obese man with a scraggly beard was glaring at Dare, already impatient with him. Dare walked onto the bus and fished out some spare change for the bus fare. He walked to the back of the bus, and turned his head, avoiding anyone else's gaze. There were about five other people on the bus, and they all looked tired, just like Dare.

As the bus started to speed away, Dare looked out the window, at the scenery. There wasn't much too see though, the bus was moving so fast the outside was blurry. Dare stared nonetheless, as long as he wasn't looking at the other passengers.

As the bus swayed back and forth, it rocked the haggard Dare, to sleep.

_Feminine laughter could be heard in his ears; the joyful noise sweet and melodious._

"_Come on!" Whined Dawn, as she ran through a gorgeous forest, towing Dare along with her. "If you don't hurry, we'll miss it!" Dawn shouted, while jumping over a log. "You are so impatient." Dare joked. Dawn turned and gave Dare a playful smirk before running faster, and finally making it to a clearing, just as the sun began to set._

_Dawn quickly sat down on the grass, forcefully pulling Dare down too._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" Dawn asked as the sun began to set, making the sky a mixture of red, pink, orange, and blue. Dare looked up, and he noticed the sky's rare beauty too. _

"_Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." Dare replied. Dawn turned to look at Dare with a playful frown on her face __**(A/N: Does that even make sense? Sorry, I didn't know how to describe it any other way! And… Resume!)**__. "I meant really, people in this world always take the beautiful things for granite, like it'll always be there. I just want to enjoy it while I can." Dawn sighed._

_The sun fell below the horizon, the sky darkened, and the stars twinkled. _

_Dare turned over to look at Dawn; her white hair glowed and her grey eyes twinkled in the moonlight. The moonlight reflected off her skin, making it glow. "I'll never take you for granite." Dare said. Dawn turned to face Dare, with a puzzled expression on her face. Before Dawn knew it, Dare was closing the proximity between themselves. As their foreheads touched, a blush heated up on Dawn's face as she and Dare closed the space between them._

* * *

"Hey guys, we're home!" Buttercup sang. Blossom rolled her eyes; her sisters could be so loud. Bubbles' bedroom door opened and Bubbles popped out. "Oh! I have something to tell you guys something! I'll go get Dawn!" Bubbles said as she ran to Dawn's room, her socks making a soft thumping noise as she ran.

"Why is she so excited?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom shrugged her shoulders.

"What're you gonna tell us? I gotta get back to homework." Dawn whined as Bubbles dragged her arm to the staircase. In a baby blue flash, both girls were in the den. "So what do you want to tell us?" Blossom asked, quite curious about all the fuss her sister was making.

"Today…" Bubbles began as she leaned in closer. The other girls mirrored her actions.

"I met…" Bubbles leaned closer, so did her sisters.

"A guy…" Again, Bubbles leaned closer, and so did her sisters.

Blossom gasped "Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

Bubbles raised her eyebrow "Really?"

"Yeah, there was a new guy at school!" Blossom stated.

"Us too!" Buttercup and Dawn said in unison.

"Well maybe they're a family!" Bubbles offered. The others agreed. "Well if that's all, I'm going back upstairs. I gotta do my homework." Dawn huffed as she made her way upstairs. A fleeting thought upon her mind. _What if they know about the grey-eyed boy too?_

* * *

The bus abruptly came to a halt, jerking Dare awake.

"Huh!?"

"Get off kid." The bus driver responded; he was clearly irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Just get off."

Dare frowned at the bus driver's rudeness. As soon as Dare stepped off the bus (more like walked off the first step; Dare almost fell on his face as the bus speed off, with his foot still in it) the bus drove away, leaving Dare in its cloud off pollution. Dare coughed, and wiped his sleeve on his mouth

"Talk about rude."

As Dare walked to his 'home', he braced himself for Brick's tantrum. It was already dark outside, and probably around seven o'clock. They probably thought he was dead. As he walked the streets, with the streetlamps glowing above him, he could see strange figures lurking about, snickering as he walked by; not that it bothered him, he could easily beat them up if they messed with him.

After a while of walking, he finally made to the door. He gingerly sneaked inside, hoping to sneak inside and avoid-

"Where the heck were you?!"

-Brick.

"We almost actually went out to look for you! It's already dark outside! Where have you been for _four _hours!?"

_Ugh, another one of Brick's tantrums, _Dare thought, _do I really have to put up with it? He's so repetitive anyway, only have to hear it once._

"I can't believe how irresponsible you are! You probably put us, no, _yourself _in jeopardy! I can't believe you!"

"Yeah, yeah. So why are you so irritated anyway? Butch disappears for hours on end, and you don't say anything!"

Brick put his hand on his forehead and sighed. "Butch is Butch, you can't really control him. Anyway, I wanted to talk about our progress, but you didn't show up for _four hours_."

_Ugh, here we go again. _ Dare thought.

"So how far are you in progress? I need to track it, so I can predict were we 'll end up in a few months."

Dare almost scoffed in disgust; Dawn, no, any _human_ is not some predictable outcome. But, instead of sharing his opinions about Brick's plan, Dare only nodded in response.

"I'm her friend." Dare deadpanned.

Brick's eyes involuntarily widened, his young brother was already almost to first base, and it had been a day! But Brick shook himself out of his shock, nodded his head, and walked away.

Dare flopped onto a baggy couch, conveniently located right next to him. Dare let out a deep breathe. Dare loved his brothers, and Dawn, but he couldn't serve both.

"I hate being me."

* * *

**Me: *wipes forehead* It took me two weeks, but I finally wrote it!**

**Bubbles: Great job! Your work is getting better!**

**Me: Thank you! Now, I would like to give a shout out to another guest who reviewed my story two weeks ago! Again, it makes me feel really proud to know people like my stories!**

**Blossom: Well, now you need to go upload this, before you pass out.**

**Me: Geez Blossom, talk about buzz-kill… Please review!**

**EDIT: I think this was my longest chapter... ever... XD Man, editing is hard work! And now I have to actually _write _a chapter now. =_= This'll be fun...**


	6. Author's Note, IMPORTANT

****Author's Note****

Hello guys! Sorry I've had irregular updates, some stuff happened in the real world that has messed up my mojo!

First of all, I've had way too many assignments from my teachers. I was sick for a day and had to catch up, and that totally sucks!

Number two, I've had a lot of extra-curricular and after school activities clogging up my schedule and it's hard to write when you barely have time to breathe!

Number three, (probably the lamest excuse of all) I've been having some chronic procrastination and it's **really** bad, but I've think I've got that fixed now.

Number four-my favorite- writer's block! Yay (=_=)! The next few chapters aren't as eventful as the first few, but just as important (or even more) and are completely necessary to write, and sadly, it's so hard to communicate them!

Number five-probably the most devastating- the loss of my idea notebook! You see, I have a notebook full of all my story ideas, and it has "mysteriously" disappeared! And to my horror, it might be lost at school (and the people at my school are humongous thieves). The loss of my notebook is a major factor to my writer's block, and it had become even more difficult to write now (insert sarcastic cheering).

Now, I'm sorry for the long list of my pathetic attempts at excuses. But, no worries! It's Christmas break and I should have more time to write! I'm already working on the next chapter, and hopefully, I can make a double update to make it up to you guys!

Speaking of you guys, I'd like to thank the people who have praised this story! I love all the support in the reviews, and now I have a new follower and some favorites!

Shout out time:

I'd like to thank "The Zoster" for reviewing my story, twice! It makes me feel happy that you love my story! And guilty, now that I've run out of ideas!

I'd also like to thank "RoseQuartz1" for reviewing, following, **and **favoriting (Microsoft Word is not saying this is a word, but I'll continue to use it!) my story! Your support is really appreciated! And you sorta remind me of myself (déjà vu?)!

My appreciation also goes to .5 for favoriting (there it goes again) my story!

Another one is to "dd82s" for reviewing!

I have also received 2 anonymous reviews, I'd like to thank you guys too!

With all your support you guys have made this story worth writing! And also with your support, you've made me feel guilty! So, for a recap: I am sincerely and genuinely sorry for not updating sooner; stuff has been going on and has messed me up! But with a break now, you'll probably get an update soon!

Now to anyone new here, I also except critical reviews! Don't be shy, those kinds of reviews teach me new things and help me become a better writer!

**New on "And the List Goes On and On":**

I now accept suggestions! PM me or leave a review to suggest something new in the story I should put in! I might just use it! I'll also credit you, so please, leave some type of username if you're a guest, so I can't take credit! I don't know about you guys, but I **hate **plagiarism!

So again, (I **cannot **apologize enough!) I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, **and **tricking you guys into thinking I just updated! So before, I do some more rambling, Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, and good night!

Love, your dedicated author,

UniqueRosePetals12


End file.
